Our Summer Apart
by believeinmexo
Summary: Summer is the perfect time for romance. Love was perfect for Miley until her boyfriend dumps her unexpectedly on his way to Jersey to fix problems of his own. And Miley's enjoying the ride of first love. But what about when the summer ends? Joley. Nemi.
1. Chapter 1

The tears pricked at the corner of Miley's eyelids, as the last suitcase was being packed into the trunk of Nick's parents oversized black Escalade. She threw her arms around his muscular arms, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest while he gently stroked her pin straight brunette hair. "Nick, you can't leave me here all alone for the summer. I'll die without you," Miley sniffled, gazing into Nick's root beer eyes with hopelessness and hurt.

Nick cradled Miley's delicate face in his callused hands, from spending too many hours strumming on his guitar for the sake of his 'hardcore' band. He gazed into her innocent blue eyes, giving him her infamous broken hearted smile. He gently pressed his forehead against hers, wiping away the constant falling tears that cascaded down her ghost like skin tone. "Shh Miles, you'll be fine," Nick exclaimed, frustrated, releasing his grip from Miley's body, "I have to go now, but, just remember, I'm a phone call away."

Miley sat on the guardrail, next to where the Escalade was located, bawling her eyes out like a newborn baby would in the middle of the night. Her knees rose up to her chest, gently feeling her heartbeat against it every once in a while. "Okay, have a safe trip to New Jersey and I'll see you in a month. I love you," she shouted, blowing him kisses while he got into the car.

Nick shut the door to the backseat of the car, pulling the seatbelt over his body. The car began to move as he quickly rolled down his window, waving goodbye to Miley. "Oh Miley, before I forget, we're over…for good," he screamed out of the window, pounding his fist in the air, "I've kind of been seeing someone in New Jersey anyway. Have a good summer, baby."

She could feel her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces against her weak knee caps. The chamber her heart was locked safely in felt like it was going to explode because of all of the emotions racing through her mind in that moment. Her body shook with grief as she pulled out her cell phone to make sure what Nick had said was indeed true. The keyboard began to look distant as the tears plopped down onto the letters she began to type on the new message screen. 'Did you really just break up with me?' Miley wrote, shutting her phone, and staring at the ground until she felt her phone vibrate in her hand with the response.

'Yes I did, are you deaf or something?'

'No, I just wasn't sure,' she wrote back, throwing the phone hard against the pavement, hoping it would break. But it didn't. It was indestructible.

'Whatever, Miley. Have a good summer and I hope you find someone who can handle your annoying ways (;,' he replied back with the same sarcasm he filled my ears with everyday. Two years I had spent with this jerk. Every day, I fell for him harder and harder and all he did was step on my exposed heart. How could I have been so stupid? So naive? So clueless? So…blind?

Miley heard footsteps shuffling through the tall grass that surrounded all around her. She lifted her head up off of the wet ground, meeting the gaze of a teenage boy, who looked to be around her age, with short black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, who was carrying a brown box labeled: **Living Room**. "Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly, not breaking the stare from her never-ending crystal blue eyes. He kept looking at her, skeptically, trying to figure out why she was laying down in the middle of his yard and why her eyes were swollen with hurt.

She nodded her head up and down, hoisting herself up off of the ground, but slipping back down because of the wet grass in the process. "Um yeah, I'm fine," Miley said softly, feeling her back crack as she let out an unintended loud groan escape off of her penetrating lips.

"Oh geez, it doesn't look like you're okay," he ran over to her, dropping the box onto the ground. He reached out his hand for Miley, so that she could grab it and he could help her back onto her feet. She grabbed his hand, hoisting herself up once again, failing when she heard the tiniest bit of her back cracking. He sighed, feeling bad for the pain she was going through. When her eyes were closed, he gently picked her up, bringing her into the warmth of the house, gently placing her down on the couch.

Miley began to rub her eyes as she turned to face Joe, who was sitting across from her on the other couch. "I'm so sorry about this whole thing," she explained, getting up off of the couch, "I've just had a hard day and didn't mean to bring you into it. I really should be going."

Joe grabbed her hand again, pulling her back over toward the black leather couch. "No, why don't you stay. It looks like it's going to storm any minute anyway," he exclaimed, moving the curtain, showing it turn a slight shade of gray, "I'm Joe by the way."

He held his hand out, waiting for Miley to shake it like any other proper person would, but she just wasn't in the mood to be social. "Miley," she spat, ignoring his hand and making her way over toward the front door, "Thanks so much for all your help, but I really should be heading home now." With that being said, Miley trotted alongside the patio with the wind beginning to ruffle at her back as she became out of sight through the still open front door.

"NICKY!" Demi yelped, pummeling into Nick's arms, not even giving him a chance to get out of the backseat of the car.

Nick smirked, tightening his grip around her waist for an even tighter hug along with a deep, passionate kiss that came off of his slobbery chapped lips. "Hey baby, how is my favorite girl?" he grinned, swaying Demi and him back and forth in the middle of the driveway.

"Good," she giggled, wrapping her arms securely around his neck while they continued to sway back and forth, "I've missed you so much, Nicky. When are you coming back to live in New Jersey?"

He shrugged his shoulders in turmoil, releasing his arms from around Demi's small waist. "I'm not really sure if we are moving back here, you know? We might just stay in New York," Nick said, running his hands through his hair, confused about how he should react to the question.

Demi nodded her head in disbelief, tears welling up in her golden brown eyes. She made her way over to her car, unlocking the doors and locking them again as she got into the driver's seat and started the ignition. "I thought that maybe you would want to be with me for real this summer and not like all of the other summers' in the past, just you and me no one else. Not even all of the girls you played back in New York. Thanks for this Nick you finally showed me how stupid I truly am to have fallen hard for a self-centered bastard like you. So, I guess you can go back to New York now and mess around with all of those girls' hearts, just like you did to mine," she exclaimed, the tears beginning to roll down her tan complexion as she rolled up the window and drove off into the distance.

"Baby, please," Nick whispered to himself, kicking the pile of dirt in front of him.

The doorbell rung just as the hot water stopped hitting against Miley's bare back. She shuffled the bathroom for a towel, grabbing one off the floor and tying it tightly around her tiny body. The doorbell rung once more before Miley twisted the doorknob open, standing there with the door wide open, half naked with a towel wrapped around her soaking wet body. "H-Hi," she stammered, locking eyes with Joe's widened ones, "Could you just give me like one sec?"

"Of course," Joe murmured, continuing to look at Miley's half exposed body, "Take all the time you need. I'm sorry if I was interrupting your beauty time."

"Uh, thanks! You can come in if you want, I'll be down in like five minutes," Miley offered, slightly giggling at Joe's sarcastic comment. She turned her head toward Joe again as he shut the door and stood in the foyer. "And you weren't interrupting anything either," she said with a playful wink. Before Joe could say anything, Miley ran up the stairs, slamming and locking the door to her bedroom as she slid down it in embarrassment. _Could anything else go wrong on this horrible first day of summer?_ Miley groaned to herself, placing her head in her hands as she let out a quick scream.


	2. Chapter 2

The knock on the bedroom door ringed throughout Nick's ears as he got out from his twin bed and opened the door. His mother closed the door behind her, wrapping her arms around her son while she gently stroked his pile of curls. "Honey, it's going to be okay. I invited her over for dinner and told her you wouldn't be around so that we could talk to her and catch up. But, I know that you guys will be together in a heartbeat because you guys have never had a fight over something this ridiculous. And, this also gives you a chance to be in Miley's shoes for the time being," Denise whispered, giving Nick a solemn look, "I just thought I had raised you better than to do something this selfish, it just breaks my heart, you know?"

Nick rolled his eyes in frustration, pissed that Miley had to be brought up every ten seconds his mother was around. He gently patted his mother on the back, releasing his grip from around her body as he shot her the same solemn look she had on moments before. "Mom, I'm sorry, it just wasn't working out with us and I didn't want to have to cheat on her, like she did to me," Nick sobbed, looking deep into his mother's hurtful brown eyes, hoping she brought his well thought act.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," she exclaimed, pulling him into another tight hug as she continued to stroke his hair.

Nick smirked, letting his evil plot continue as he began to quietly sob on his mother's shoulder with fake tears cascading down his 'innocent' face. "I know Mom, I know, it's just so hard to accept the fact that she did something like that. If you don't mind mom, but I would like to be alone for a little while so I can get things back into perspective," he murmured, letting go of his mother as he continued to look at her with the same solemn expression plastered among his evil white skin tone.

Denise nodded, giving Nick one last hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before she opened the door to leave. She turned back around one last time to face Nick, the same expressions hiding the secrets and lies he decides to keep to himself. "Oh, before I forget, dinners at 7, but Demi will be here at like 6, so don't come down until about 7:30. And sweetie, just rest, everything will be alright," she explained, slowly closing the door as she blew him one last kiss.

"What a fucking sucker," Nick mumbled to himself, glancing at the closed door as he let all of the fake expressions disappear from his face, replacing them with the real ones that he let play among his face.

Miley made her way down the wooden steps with her hair pulled back into a tight bun, short shorts that lay perfectly on her tanned legs, and a white tank top that fit flawlessly among her petite frame. The television echoed from the living room as Miley made her way over to it, immediately locking eyes with Joe. "Hey, sorry about before, I thought it was one of my sister's friends or something," she remarked, sitting down next to him on the zebra printed couch.

Joe laughed, shaking his head with enthusiasm while he let a small grin play on his face. He looked over toward Miley, eyeing her outfit as he slowly made his way back over toward the television with widened eyes. "No problem, I just came by to introduce myself, but it seems like I already did. And, yeah, I'm your new neighbor, I live right down the street," Joe said, moving the curtain away and pointing toward the white brick house that lay at the end of the development.

Miley widened her eyes, grabbing Joe's arm as she gave him an apologetic face. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry about before, I didn't mean it at all, I was in such a horrible mood because this day has just been far from perfect and I didn't mean to take it out on you," she exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair in agony.

"Don't worry about it, Miley, it's not your fault and everybody has those days, right?" Joe smirked, jabbing Miley's arm in a playful way as the sides of her mouth turned into a slight smile while she let out a quiet giggle.

"I guess so," Miley nodded her head, not letting the smile escape from her lips.

"MILEY, WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" Noah screamed, racing down the stairs to find Miley and Joe. Her eyes widened as she became face to face with Joe, giving him a quick sheepish grin as she let out a huge sigh. She looked over at Miley, who was covering her mouth while trying not to laugh, giving her a quick 'You better shut up or you know what's coming' look.

Miley took her hand off of her mouth, continuing to laugh every time she saw Noah's face light up when she met eyes with Joe's. "This is Joe, Joe this is my sister, Noah," she introduced them, bringing Noah over to Joe so that she could admire him even more.

Joe smiled, shaking Noah's hand as she kept staring at him, hoping he wouldn't notice. "It's nice to meet you, Noah," he released her hand, standing up back to his level.

"You too," Noah responded, still in a daze from meeting Joe.

Joe made his way over toward the door, gripping it tightly as he turned the knob. He glanced one last time at Noah and Miley before grabbing his bag and heading for the door again. "It was really nice meeting you guys, but I really have to go help my mom organize the house and everything. I'll see you guys around," he shouted, running out the front door and onto the patio before anyone else had a chance to even say a word.

The doorbell rang as Nick glanced at his watch, 6 P.M. sharp, just as his mother had said. He could hear voices in the kitchen as he sat down on the top stair of the fourteen stair staircase. The laughs filled his ears, letting him know what he was missing out on. 6:02 P.M. shown right in Nick's face, looking at his watch for what was about the hundredth time within the one hundred twenty second time frame. _What the hell am I supposed to do for the next hour and twenty eight minutes? _Nick thought to himself, placing his head in his hands as he let out a quiet groan.

"Would you excuse me? I just have to go to the bathroom," Demi announced, making her way out of sight from the table and toward the staircase. She sighed, sitting down on the bottom of the steps as she began to silently sob. Her eyes wandered up to the top of the staircase, hoping to meet Nick's gentle root beer eyes. But she didn't. Instead, she continued to sob with her head in her hands, wondering what was wrong with her.

Nick glanced down at her, peeking from behind the wall to see how she was. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back in a tight ponytail that let the world see her wondrous features. The black leggings she had on stuck to her legs like they were a part of her body while the yellow polka dotted dress made it easier for the light to reflect off of her and outline the fallen tears that had stained her angelic face. He slowly made his way down the squeaky staircase, collapsing down next to Demi as he wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "It's going to be okay, sweetie, I promise," Nick whispered into her hair, allowing his voice to go even lower, "I love you so much." And he meant it as he let one single tear drop into her luscious brunette hair.

Miley's door squeaked open just as the sun began to shuffle its way through her half opened window. Noah jumped onto her bed, screaming and shouting with excitement while Miley rolled over and shoved a pillow over her head to shut out the loud, obnoxious noises. The bed stopped moving from side to side, causing Miley to lift her head up from her, now interrupted, beauty sleep. "What do you want, Noah?" she asked, confused as to why Noah kept giving Miley her infamous puppy dog eyes.

Noah jumped down on the bed so that she was face to face with Miley. "I really want to go to the beach today because all of my friends are going to be there and I want to spend some time with my sister," she pleaded, her eyes keep getting bigger and bigger with hope.

Miley nodded her head, throwing the covers off of her overheated body and onto the edge of her old antique like queen size bed. She ran over to her closet, grabbing one of her two piece bathing suits and a cover up to change into. "Sure, let's get you ready though," Miley said, exiting out of her room and into Noah's with Noah not too far behind.

"…And then I was like 'What the hell girl, this is my gym and if you don't get your ass off of it, you're so going to regret it.' Then she was like 'Oh no you didn't.' And I was like 'Oh yes I did. So get your sucky team out of my face and accept the fact that we won.' After that, I never saw her again," Taylor continued to babble to Joe as they sat at the top of the lifeguard chairs overlooking the whole ocean, observing to see if anybody was in danger.

Joe widened his eyes, jumping off of the ten foot high chair and making his way over toward the ocean. He blew his whistle, waving his arms around for everybody to get out of the water and onto the shore. The tide was high when he came back up for air, looking for the girl who got taken under with one of them. Joe looked down at the clear blue water, feeling something clinging onto his leg as he realized it was the same girl who had just been drowning seconds before. He signaled for her to hold onto the life preserver so that he could pull her up and get her back to shore. She grasped onto the life preserver like it was her job as Joe tightly pulled her onto the sand. The girl slowly breathed in and out of her noise with her eyes still shut. He began to press against her chest while water spit out of her mouth and her eyes opened, revealing her crystal clear blue orbs. "Miley?" Joe mumbled to himself, not breaking his stare from her.


End file.
